


Скажи хоть что-то (что меня изменит)

by Ventress (Lew)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 12:23:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18800284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lew/pseuds/Ventress
Summary: Еще никому не удавалось подобраться к генералу Кеноби так близко.





	Скажи хоть что-то (что меня изменит)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Star Wars Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752114) by [missmollyetc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmollyetc/pseuds/missmollyetc). 



Мужчина сидит в глубине камеры теперь уже без спертого им блестящего белого доспеха, в одном нательном костюме, и сверлит Коди целым — левым — глазом. Правый у него так опух, что не видит, сплошной синяк цветом почти индиго. Он лет на десять старше любого из виденных Коди клонов, кроме разве что бедняги 99, и кожа у него словно натертая, как бывает, когда голое лицо то и дело секут шторма Камино. Он худ, скорее жилы вместо мышц, и, если не брать шрамы, подделанные изготовителем на его криффовой роже, на Коди он ни капли не похож. Особенно со всем тем стангом, что Винт нашел, когда они сканировали бесчувственную тушу Подделки в медотсеке. Шрамы у Подделки заходят местами один на другой, следы когтей в основном всякие, на груди и на спине, да россыпь оспин по боку справа. Их похоже сшивали в ручную, крифф его, словно изготовитель и слыхать не слыхивал о гребанной бакта-камере. В башке у него был чип, который Винт вытащил на случай, если это передатчик, но тот противный сгусток клеток отрубился, едва его достали.

Коди меняет положение, все стоя у стены напротив камеры, и смотрит сквозь силовое поле на заключенного. Руки так и сжимаются на винтовке, тянут дуло ближе к себе. Генерал сказал не сводить с Подделки глаз. А кому там Коди следует это поручить, он уже не уточнял.

Подделка склоняет голову и фыркает на него, сидя на краешке кровати, прикрепленной к стене камеры. Кровать для него роскошь. Коди надеется, что глаза этот ублюдок лишится. Может, у генерала получится вызнать, кто его изготовил, и Подделка отправится «на поправку» под присмотр своих столь заботливых создателей. Челюсть Подделки сжимается, и губы Коди обнажают зубы. Сепы назначили за генерала кучу денег, достаточно, чтобы прожить безбедно не меньше, чем Йода, но этот... этот бешеный зверь в клетке, это что-то новенькое. Никто еще не подбирался к генералу Кеноби так близко по его присмотром, и уж точно не прямо на мостике криффова генеральского корабля.

Он говорит, что его зовут IC-2224.

* * *

Его собственная, только юная и глупая морда скрыта под старым шлемом Коди, но Коди он не проведет. Этот дурачина все дуется с тех самых пор, как Коди удалось подпалить форму его драгоценного генерала. Как же он забыл про доспех, но, станг, Коди уже лет двадцать не подходил к джедаю, не может же он помнить каждую проклятую мелочь.

Он скалится в лицо себе-младшему и скрещивает руки. Братья в медотсеке стащили с него доспех во время осмотра, и Коди так охренел от того, что его каким-то образом снова занесло на «Переговорщик» — обратно к... ко всем — что аж позволил им это сделать. В камере колотун. Он думал попросить у младшего одеяло, но Коди помнит себя в том возрасте — упертей раненного гундарка. Младший считает, что все-то в Галактике понимает, младший все еще верит своему генералу. Те, кто пытаются убить Кеноби, одеял не получают, они получают выстрел промеж глаз, так что холод их уже не беспокоит. Он-младший небось весь из-за этого извелся. Коди почти жаль этого дурачину, он-то думает, что рядом вечно будет тот, кому все это важно.

Он хмыкает и вытирает рукой нос — на тыльной стороне остаются крапины ссохшейся крови. Один из ребят с мостика ему здорово зазвездил, когда «провожал заключенного с палубы». Пронянчившись столько лет с теми доходягами и призывниками, которых Империя сует в доспехи в эти дни, он рад был убедиться, что нисколько не преувеличивал, как шустры были братья в их лучшие деньки. Он старался помнить все хорошее — ничего такого из незаконного, просто 212-й до того, как его заменили... до Кашийка.

Коди дышит с осторожностью, памятуя о ноющих ребрах, и вытягивает спину вдоль стены своей камеры. Он-младший сжимает дуло винтовки, и Коди прям видит, как он мрачно зыркает на него сквозь свой непроглядно черный визор. Как же злится, бедняжка, что кто-то зацепил его драгоценного генерала, словно Оби-Ван не уносился в дали, при любой возможности ныряя по уши в осик, еще до того, как Коди свалил его в первый раз. Как будто Коди не пытался оказать им — себе — самую лучшую криффову услугу в их недолгой жизни. Но нет, удаче Оби-Вана позавидовали бы ситхи.

Коди хмурится.

Кеноби. Не Оби-Вана.

Кеноби.

Дверь рядом с его «охранником» распахивается, и он-младший вытягивается смирно. Коди сглатывает и весь подбирается. Да вряд ли же... а, нет.

Генерал заходит внутрь, весь преисполненный сдержанного джедайского спокойствия, от которого так хочется — от которого Коди раньше все хотелось ткнуть Кеноби в ребра. Он немного привел себя в порядок для допроса, даже переоделся. Коди и забыл, какая яркая у него была рыжина, и как она все так играла красками под корабельными лампами. Коди прижимает язык к небу. Генерал кивает ему. У него и правда глаза такого цвета? Ребра у Коди сдавливает. На мостике толком и не рассмотреть было.

Он не знает. А Кеноби уже от него отвернулся — к нему-младшему — и Коди видит его руку у младшего на локте. Сам того не замечая, он вскакивает на ноги.

— Уверен, что хочешь остаться здесь? — спрашивает Кеноби, отчего Коди замирает.

Он двадцать лет не слышал этот голос, тот теплый тон, что его заставляет... что заставлял его верить, будто генерала все это трогает. Будто обращается он лично к Коди, будто лучше Коди тут никого и нет. Он-младший разворачивается к Кеноби, не мешая себя трогать. Коди трет локоть. Он-младший небось даже не чувствует те пальцы сквозь доспех.

— Я в порядке, сэр, — говорит младший. — А вы уверены, что вам стоило вставать? В смысле, целитель Тан-Оши вас же отпустил?

Кеноби улыбается, и Коди бьет с размаху по защитному полю между ним и комнатой, наплевав на вспышку боли в кулаке, когда тот отлетает под ответным напряжением. Он-младший дёргается, но Кеноби его удерживает, положив руку на грудь. Коди скрипит зубами. Рука Оби-Вана прямо там, где у него-младшего сердце. Кеноби поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Коди, и Коди отступает.

— Криффовы джедаи, — бормочет он.

— Да, с нами одни хлопоты, — соглашается Оби-В... Кеноби.

— Я лично не жалуюсь, сэр, — замечает младший, так что Коди хочется стучаться головой о стену.

— Криффовы джедаи завели себе собачонок, — громко бросает он.

Он-младший поднимает бластер, но снова вмешивается Кеноби. Коди хмурится.

— И с чего ты так решил? — интересуется Кеноби и смотрит наконец прямо на Коди.

Коди задирает подбородок и дает Кеноби насмотреться. А потом переводит взгляд на себя-младшего.

— Хлопнешь ты его сейчас или потом — мне без разницы.


End file.
